


Home is Where the Heart is

by Lazydesk



Series: The moments inbetween [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Slight Cannon divergence, They are precious and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazydesk/pseuds/Lazydesk
Summary: A trip to meet Cullen's family turns into something more.





	

Two months after the battle with Corypheus

     It was fall in Honnleath, the leaves were turning red and the air had a sharp bite to it. Abbey walked quietly next to Cullen, arm intertwined with his. There was a peaceful smile on her face; there was something so lovely about the small village. It was a nice change from the constant bustle of Skyhold. A few of the villagers stopped and shook the Inquisitor’s hand and said their thanks. Dressed in a simple cotton blouse and breeches, she looked like anyone else you would see on the road. The light green glow from her hand was the only thing that set her apart. Cullen watched her move slowly and listen to each person, always so considerate.

     The farm hadn’t changed in all his time away. When they were within a hundred feet of the door, Abbey looked up at Cullen nervously.

     “What if they don’t like me?” She worried her lip. Cullen stroked her hair and kissed the edge of her brow. Mia was quite smitten with Abbey, the two had been writing letters back and forth for a couple of years now. There was not a doubt in his mind that two would become fast friends.

     “You will be fine love,” He said softly and pushed her forward down the path. The door to the house was flung open and two tall blonds flew out towards them. Being smart, Abbey dodged out of the way. Cullen’s eyes widened as his brother and sister tackled him to the ground. The three of them burst into laughter and Mia stood swiping the curtain of blond curls out of her eyes. Extending a hand she helped Cullen up and pulled him into a tight hug, eyes watering.

     “It’s good to see you brother, ten years is too long.” Mia spoke with the same infections as her brother but her accent was much stronger. Turning she saw Abbey and smiled brightly. Branson also trained his eyes on the tiny woman. Both of the Rutherford siblings towered over her. The door swung open and three more people entered the yard. A younger and softer looking young woman, a man that could only be Cullen’s father, and a kind looking older woman.

     “Abbey, it’s nice to finally meet you!” Mia embraced the Inquisitor. Abbey was surprised by the contact but laughed and returned the embrace. It was strange to see such a loving and open family. Branson sidled up to her and peered down at her; he was almost the spitting image of his brother, but his hair was slightly longer. The two boys had the same frames but Branson was more lithe, muscles formed from a different kind of work. Where Cullen’s muscles had formed from wielding a sword, holding a shield, and carrying heavy armor, Branson was built like a farmer.

     “Brother, you never said the Inquisitor was such a beauty. Perhaps I should try and win her affections,” Abbey laughed and touched Branson’s arm. It was clear that not all the Rutherfords had such serious personalities.

     “My dear I am afraid that your brother has won my heart,” she said, “Maybe in a different life things would have been different.” Branson sighed dramatically and Cullen frowned. Mia placed her hand on Abbey’s shoulder and pushed the small woman to the door.

     “Come inside, you can tell us all sorts stories that Cullen doesn’t want us to know.”

     The fire was perfect. The house was one level and had a warm sense of comfort. It was the exact opposite of Abbey’s childhood home.

     “Tell us more!” Rosalie pleaded. Hands clasped together and large amber eyes sparkling, it was impossible to tell her no.

     “Well I met an elven god,” Abbey told them slowly, still unsure of how to explain that to people. “I also drank from a well that was in her temple and recover thousands of years of memories of the elven people. I plan on recording the information that I know and giving it to the Dalish. Though I must say understanding their language without ever learning it is very odd.” Branson stared at her with his mouth gaping open.

     “Does only weird shit happen to you?” Mia slapped Branson’s arm but Abbey appeared thoughtful. Cullen sighed and rubbed his hand gently over his lover’s back.

     “You’re not wrong.” Abbey shrugged. Mrs. Rutherford was still hilariously uncomfortable with the Herald of Andraste sitting on the ground. The matriarch of the family kept fliting around the room, trying to get Abbey comfortable. So far Abbey did nothing but smile and snuggle up against Cullen’s chest.

     “Mrs. Rutherford would you like any help with dinner? Mia said we would be eating in an hour or so,” Abbey offered. Mrs. Rutherford smiled but looked taken aback.

     “Absolutely not! You are our guest, Rosalie and I can get it together. You just enjoy yourself,” Abbey stood and straightened her shirt. Once she put her mind to something there was no stopping her.

     “I must insist,” Abbey told Mrs. Rutherford. “It has been so long since I have done anything for myself I feel like you must think me a snob,” Rosalie came up to the Inquisitor and placed a hand on the woman’s bicep. Out of all the Rutherfords she was the only one with blue eyes to match her mother.

     “We do not think that about you,” Rosalie smiled to ease the woman’s anxiety, “You saved the world, you probably saved my brother. We simply want you to feel welcome and know you have our thanks.” Abbey teared up and wiped her eyes. Mrs. Rutherford conceded and let the Inquisitor into the kitchen. The three woman walked away, Abbey looking rather thankful for them.

     As soon as she was out of the room Mia leaned over to Cullen and whispered to him.

     “Is she alright?” Cullen nodded in response. Family was hard for Abbey to comprehend, it was why she desperately wanted the Rutherfords to like her.

     “Abbey has a complicated relationship with her family. For most of her life she was mistreated,” Cullen told his siblings and father, “She was so worried that this would be a disaster that she barely slept last night. Personally I think she is a bit overwhelmed by how welcoming you all have been.” Mia frowned and cracked her knuckles. Mia was already considering her a part of the family. The way she made Cullen light up was enough to win her favor.

     “Does she have any siblings?” Branson asked curiously. It was also something Abbey didn’t talk about; as Cullen understood it she had a bastard half-sister that refused to speak to her.

     “No, she is alone.” Mr. Rutherford sighed and looked to the kitchen. All of them were quite enjoying Abbey’s company.

     “What we talked about son, does she know?” Mr. Rutherford asked. Mia and Branson perked up at the hint of a juicy secret. Rolling his eyes at his siblings, Cullen grunted.

     “No, I wanted her to meet you all first.” Mia pondered their words for a second then her eyes lit up. Branson was still looking a bit confused.

     “Are you going to propose!” She exclaimed quietly. Cullen’s lip twitched but it soon burst into a full grin. It had been a long time coming. Now that things had settled down and she had met his family, it felt like the perfect time. All that was left was his grandmother’s ring, though it wasn’t grand, he wanted her to have it. Mr. Rutherford reached into his pocket and retrieved the ring and handed it to Cullen. Branson chuckled and bumped his brother’s shoulder with his own.

     “Well you are certainly marrying up!” He joked and Cullen shoved him. Mia was smiling and looking like a bit of a demon as she eyed the ring.

     “The food will be ready in about half an hour,” Abbey poked her head around the corner and smiled at all of them. Cullen smiled back at her and the rest of the family looked rather smug.

     The large lake behind his house glittered in the moonlight. The two walked side by side laughing and joking. They stopped at the edge of the lake and Cullen turned to face Abbey. The mood changed and there was a serious and anxious expression on his face. Abbey frowned and caressed his cheek.

     “You aren’t going to chuck me in the lake are you? That would put me in quite a mood?” She joked. Eyes softening, Cullen pressed his lips to the tip of her nose. It was an old tradition between them.

     “We have been together for two years now. They have been some of the best years in my life and I have you to thank for that. It was you who pulled me out of Lyrium addiction. It was you who soothed me when the nightmares nearly became too much. You changed how I viewed the world. I love you and I have never been more thankful for someone to come into my life.” Cullen moved away and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Without you I would likely be dead. So Abigail Renee Trevelyan will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Tears immediately sprung to her eyes and she nodded. Small noises that sounded like attempts of words bubbled in her throat.

     “Of course,” She finally sputtered out happily. Cullen grinned and slipped the ring over her elegant finger. With a single motion he swept her off of her feet and pressed kisses all over her face and neck. Abbey laughed and wiggled out of his grasp.

     “Well that certainly takes some weight off of my shoulders. We should get back to the house; everyone is probably still up waiting to welcome you to the family.” Abbey jumped on his back and pointed to the house.

     “Onward my knight!” Cullen took off into the night with the Inquisitor clinging to him, laughing the whole way.

    

**Author's Note:**

> I love Mia as a character even though we only know her through letters. I also love Cullen and Abbey, the two of them are awkward little babies.  
> I love hearing from all of you.  
> -Avery


End file.
